Love or Fight?
by Raidori
Summary: Instead of Sasuke leaving it was Naruto who left Sakura heartbroken on the road leading out of the village. Now four years later they meet once again but will their alliances prevent them from their love and force them to fight? NaruSaku LEMONS later.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it's Raidori once again trying my luck at a fanfic**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

"yo'-talking

'sup'-thinking

**"yea"-inner or demon talking**

**'heh'-inner or demon thinking**

It's a bright sunny day as a group of four shinobi walk back towards their village after a mission. There is a sixteen-year-old girl with the unique hair color of pink. She had the face of an angel with emerald green eyes, although her forehead was a bit big for her but that just made her even more unique. She had on a red sleeveless red zip up vest with a white circle on the back. She had on black tight biker shorts and knee high ninja boots. She also had a shinobi head band tied on her head kind of like a ribbon.

Next there was a boy the same age as her but black hair that resembeled the backside of a chicken. On his face he wore an annoyed scowl which was enhanced by his cold obsidian eyes. He wore a black shirt with an abnormally large collar that went up to the bottom of his nose and on the back of the shirt was a shape that resembeled a fan which was red and white. Of course anyone would know just by looking at him with the shirt and his black hair and eyes would know he is part of the Uchiha clan. He also wore beige shorts that went down halfway past his shins and basic black ninja sandals. Along with that he had a shinobi headband on.

Also there was another boy who had blond hair, blue eyes and always wore a fake smile. He had on an orange short sleeved shirt with a black X on the front of it. He had on basic black pants and black ninja sandals. He had his shinobi headband tied around his forehead much like the boy with the chicken butt hair.

Finally walking behind the three of them was their leader with silver hair which leaned towards the left due to how his headband was covering his left eye. He wore a face mask only making about a quarter of his face visible. He had on a long sleeved black shirt with a red spiral on the biceps and over that he had a green jonin vest. He also wore black sweat pants with bandages around the ankles most likely to keep them from catching his black ninja sandals.

"Sakura how far are we from the village right now?" The cyclops of a man said.

"Um I'd say about one and a half miles Kakashi-sensei." The girl with pink hair answered.

"UGH! This is such a waste of my time why did Tsunade-sama gives us this crap mission?!" The boy with chicken butt hair complained.

"What lady hokage says is what we do thats why." Answered the boy with blond hair.

Even with that being said the Uchiha boy just crossed his arms and looked off to the side.

"Sasuke stop complaing okay we're almost there and once we are I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will train you." Said the girl now known as Sakura.

The boy now labeled as Sasuke looked forward again a little less agitated. After awhile the man known as Kakashi attempted to cool down by venting his shirt.

"Whew! Damn it's hot lets take a rest there's a lake over there we can go swimming." Kakashi said and began walking towards the clearing.

His students followed him and once they were there they took off their backpacks to get out their swimsuits. Sasuke's was just a basic pair of blue shorts. Kakashi's were just black shorts and no mask because he felt there was no reason to always wear it after it was torn off of him by the infamous snake sannin when he came to retrieve his pupil four years ago. Sakura's swimsuit however was a little too sexy for her teammates liking it was small pink bikini and showed off a little more ass and breast than wanted. Once everyone was changed well almost everyone that is except for the blond haired boy.

"Hey Ramza aren't you gonna go swimming?" Sakura asked him.

"Nah I think I'll just chill here and catch up on my reading thank you very much." Ramza said as he pulled out a book.

She shrugged and ran over to the lake she jumped up and dove right in.

"CANNONBALL!!" Kakashi yelled.

_sploosh_

After awhile of swimming Sakura got out and dried off at the shore. While she sat there she began to think about a certin blond haired shinobi whom she loved. Eventhough she hasn't seen him in four years she loves him she has ever since she was seven and he saved her from a group of bullies his name was or rather is Namikaze Naruto. She didn't understand why she just hasn't left the leaf village after all it was the village's fault Naruto left. The village's fault the love of her life left her heartbroken on that road leading out of the village.

_flashback_

_A blond haired boy with blue eyes that seemed to glow if it was dark enough could be seen walking through the darkness of night with a backpack full of equipment and supplies after all he didn't know how far the hidden sound village was. He walked by the academy, by the swing he would sit in everyday when he atteneded it. He walked past the house of the girl he had a crush since he was seven-years-old although he would never admit it to her. He kept walking until he was on the only road that lead out of the village. Then a girl with pink hair jumped out of the forest infront of him._

_"Hmph. Hello Sakura-chan." Said the blond haired boy._

_"Naruto-kun where're going?" Sakura asked._

_He didn't answer just kept walking down the path past her. He couldn't help but notice the tears rolling down her cheeks she had obviously figured out where he was going._

_"You're going to Orochimaru aren't you." She said._

_"Yeah I am Sakura-chan." Naruto relplied._

_"W-Why are you going to him?" She asked._

_"Simple he offered me not only power but a better life away from this hellhole of a village." He answered._

_"I don't understand what do you mean a better life?" She asked clearly comfused._

_"C'mon Sakura-chan I know you of all people have noticed the stares and glares I recieve daily from the villagers." He answered._

_She cast her eyes downward and began to cry harder. Naruto began walking again until he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and heard sobbing from behind him._

_"Please d-don't go Naruto-kun." Sakura sobbed into his shoulder for she had to angle her head from hitting his backpack._

_"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but my minds made up I'm leaving now let go." He told her._

_She shook her head no and squeezed his waist a little tighter while she continued to cry into his shoulder._

_"Sakura-chan I'm sorry but I'm going regardless of what you say." He told her once again._

_"Then please at least take me with you Naruto-kun I'm begging you." Sakura sobbed into his shoulder._

_He turned around in her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. She shifted her arms from his waist up to his neck and looked up at his face._(yes he's taller than her in my fic.)_ He smiled and leaned his head down towards her's while she leaned up in anticipation with her eyes closed. Their lips met in a passionate liplock both sets of eyes closed Sakura's left leg bended upwards. When she pictured her first kiss this isn't exactly what she thought it would be but she didn't care right now she was caught up in the moment. Their lips seperated for much needed air and Sakura rested her head on his shoulder then closed her eyes._

_"Naruto-kun please please! take me with you I promise I won't be a burden I'll do whatever you ask without question. You can treat my body as you wish just please don't leave me all alone." She once again begged him._

_"Sakura-chan thank you." He said._

_She was gonna ask him what he meant when suddenly she felt an intense pain in her stomach before she fell onto him limp and completely unconcious. He carried her over to the stone bench and set her down. Naruto turned around and began to walk out of the village again. He was ontop of the hill he took one last look back at the village before he followed the sound four back to Orochimaru._

_flashback end._

She began to wipe away the tears that were forming in here eyes. She looked into the water and saw the reflection of her sensei.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

"Ya know if you want to cry about _him_ there's a forest over there." Kakashi answered.

She looked over and sure enough there was, without hesitation she ran into the forest plopped down in a small clearing and began to bawl her eyes out.

"N-Naruto-kun w-why did you leave?!" Sakura cried out to no one or so she thought.

Little did she know that the very person she was crying about was watching her from a hiding place in the trees.

'Sakura-chan?!' He thought.

"Why didn't you take me with you?! I-I-I offered you myself to do what you wanted! What is it do you find me unattractive?" She continued.

Then she felt two strong arms of a man wrap around her and pull her close. She was surprised at first but then started to relax for some reason it felt so right.

"Sakura-chan to me you're a goddess so please don't you ever think I don't find you attractive." The man said.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?!" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yes it's me Sakura-chan." Naruto answered.

He loosened his grip a little, Sakura took the time to turn in his arms and bury her head into his chest. He held her tighter as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and cried a mix of tears. Tears from her original reason for being out here and the other tears, tears of joy finally after four years she was being held by the boy she loved.

"Naruto-kun not that I'm not happy but why are you here?" Sakura asked after she calmed down.

"Orochimaru-sama and I are training about half a mile from where you guys are." He answered.

She just snuggled her head farther into his chest and relaxed even more. She looked up to get a good look at the boy she loved and when she looked up she saw the scar he had recieved from the man with whom the boy had been training with for the past four years. She reached up and traced the scar with her index finger it began from a little past his chin and to the end of his cheek just before where his hair would start. The scar resembeled an elongated X.

"Why would you go to the very person who gave you that scar Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

He didn't answer then again she wasn't expecting an answer. She flatened her entire hand over his cheek and stroked his whisker looking marks with her thumb. Now she had pulled back far enough to get a good look at him. He wore a black shirt, the right side had no sleeve while the left had a big long sleeve. Also he wore baggy black cargo pants wrapped up at the ankle and black ninja sandals. Also on both his hands he had a black glove most likely to help with the grip of his sword which was in it's sheath and slung across the back of his waist. Out of everything she saw he had changed she was glad he still kept his hair in an unruly style but now it was longer it reached to a little past his neck and out of everything she loved about him was his golden blond hair and his electric blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun you've changed a lot." She said as she leaned her head back onto his head.

"So have you Sakura-chan, last I remember you didn't wear such a sexy bikini." He said.

Sakura blushed and lowered her hand from his face back onto his chest next to her face. Naruto used his right hand to lift her chin so she would look at him.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

He leaned his head towards her's and she puckered her lips a bit while she closed her eyes in anticipation then she felt a pair of warm soft lips on her's. She leaned further into the kiss and parted her lips a bit. Naruto took the opportunity to put his tounge into her mouth, he ran his tounge over her's and all around her mouth. Sakura moaned in the kiss and made her tounge wrestle with his.

"Aye yo Sakura where you at?" Sasuke yelled.

They stopped the kiss and looked at eachother while panting from loss of air. Naruto gave her one last kiss and jumped off into the thick trees.

"Ah! There you are Sakura. You uh ready to go?" Sasuke asked as he got closer to her.

She nodded her head and got up to go to their little camp.

"Hey you okay Sakura?" He asked her.

She nodded again while she continued to walk out of the forest.

"Hey if you're sad about well you know don't worry we'll get him back I promise." He said trying to get her to cheer her up.

She didn't say anything just kept walking. Once they were back she began to change back into her original outfit. After she was done changing they all began their walk back to the leaf village.

"Hmm? Ah Naruto-kun good you're back let's continue training shall we?" A man with skin the color of the moon asked.

Naruto nodded his head and drew his sword. He held it at his side in a simple yet deadly stance.

"Alright Naruto-kun we'll train for another two days or so then we'll head back to our base." The same man said.

"Okay Orochimaru-sama." Naruto said.

With that the man now known as Orochimaru charged at Naruto with a kunai drawn.

**well there's the first chapter of my new story**

**so yea please review or don't which ever pleases you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo it's time for chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

It's been three days since Sakura kissed Naruto in the forest and since then she's just been wanting to do more with him.

"Ugh! It's not fair! All I want to do is be with Naruto-kun is that too much to ask?" Sakura yelled up at her ceiling.

She flopped back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She rolled over picked up her favorite CD of Maximum the Hormone and popped it in her stereo, she skipped to Track 2: What's up people?!. She hit play and lied there while the music began to play, these CDs always calmed her down because they were originally Naruto's until one day she found all his stuff scattered across the of the apartment he used to live in.

She was actually beginning to fall asleep until there was a loud banging at her door. With a sigh she got up turned off the stereo and went to answer the door.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." She said to who was ever at the door.

She got to the door turned the knob, opened the door and standing at her porch was her teammate Sasuke.

"Sakura c'mon we have to go to Tsunade-sama now!" He said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the street.

"Sasuke what's going on?" Sakura said while she was being pulled.

"Tsunade-sama was able to find Naruto he's camped out about two miles away from the village rather risky, but at least she found him." He explained.

She kept quiet while he pulled her closer to the hokage building. They reached the door and continued to run up the stairs towards he hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama we're here!" Sasuke said as he and Sakura rushed through the door.

"Ah,good Sasuke and Sakura now we can get this briefing under way." Tsunade said from behind her desk.

"It has come to my attention that Uzumaki Naruto and Orochimaru are camping only two miles from the village training most likely to help Naruto get better control over the Kyuubi or his level two curse mark either one it's bad." She explained.

"Also we've been hearing chirping noises from that area as well most likely from his chidori, I really don't think you should've taught him that Kakashi." She said.

"I know, but he had so much potential and well he had a good grip of gathering chakra in a specific location." Kakashi defended himself.

_flashback_

_Kakashi was walking through the village streets looking for his blond student. He kept walking until he came across Ichiraku's ramen stand where he spotted Naruto._

_"Ah Naruto there you are." He said as he took a seat next to him._

_"Hmm? Oh hey Kakashi-sensei what's up?" Naruto said as he downed another mouthful of noodles._

_"Well since you only have a month to train for the finals of the chuunin exams I thought I'd train you." Kakashi said._

_"That's awesome! buuuut, I thought you were gonna train Sasuke." Naruto said._

_"Eh? He can train himself now let's go." He said as he got up._

_Naruto slapped some money down on the counter and followed his sensei towards who knows where._

_"So um Kakashi-sensei where are we going?" Naruto asked._

_"To my secret training grounds which I guess won't be a secret for much longer." Kakashi explained._

_They kept walking for about an hour until they were in a clearing with a few trees and bushes but that was it. Kakashi turned and faced Naruto he pulled out a slip of paper then handed it to Naruto._

_"Um what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked clearly confused._

_"Simple channel some chakra into it." Kakashi told him._

_Naruto did what he was told and for a couple of seconds nothing happened until the paper crumpeled and split in half._

_"Hmm interesting it would seem you can use both wind and lightning jutsu which is a good thing for the technique I'm about to teach you." Kakashi said._

_"Okay now watch me closely and pay attention." He said once again._

_Naruto nodded and waited for Kakashi to do something. Kakashi brought his hands close together and made three simple hand signs Ox, Hare, Monkey then he held his right hand at the wrist with his left and lightning began to crackle within his palm giving off an odd chirping noise._

_"This Naruto is known as chidori and it's the technique I shall teach you." Kakashi told Naruto._

_"Awesome!" Was the answer Naruto gave._

_Kakashi smiled under his mask and told Naruto to give it a try. On his first try he barely got a spark out of it but he kept trying until finally on day number three of his training with Kakashi he was able to get a fully charged chidori._

_"Very good Naruto now I want you to go and rush at that tree with your chidori see how many time you can use it without feeling almost completely drained." Kakashi told him._

_He nodded and did what he was instructed to do. He was able to conjure a chidori five time in one day._

_"Very impressive Naruto. Okay now I'll teach you some wind and other lightning jutsus also work on your speed and strength." Kakashi said._

_So for the rest of the month Naruto and Kakashi trained day and night until it was time for the chuunin exam finals he was so ready to take down Neji Hyuuga._

_flashback end_

"Well at any rate we must go and capture Naruto so that is why I have called you squad 7 for this mission. You may use any thing to bring him back that is all I suggest you go and get ready." Tsunade finished.

They all bowed to her and left to go get ready. While they all split into their different directions Sakura once she was out of sight of her teammates broke into an all out sprint to her house.

'Naruto-kun' She thought as she rushed up to her room.

Went into her closet and pulled out a box filled with pictures and gifts from Naruto. She reached into the box and pulled out two things one a picture of her and Naruto infront of a sakura tree in full bloom also she pulled out a set of kunai that Naruto gave her for her twelveth birthday. She kissed the Naruto in the picture then put it back in the box. She placed the kunai into her kunai holster. She got up and took a good long look at her room sure she knew Naruto wouldn't kill her but she wasn't so sure about Orochimaru.

She left her house and ran to the gates where she was to meet her team. When she got there only Sasuke was missing but he came about three minutes later with a sword strapped across his back.

"Good everyones here okay lets move out!" Kakashi ordered.

They all nodded and jumped out into the forest surrounding Konoha. They jumped from tree to tree at a very fast pace and before they knew it they came across what seemed to be a makeshift camp with a couple of tents and a small smoldering fire.

"Hmm. This might be the camp lets go check." Kakashi said in a quiet voice.

They all jumped down quietly from the trees and down onto the camp. They walked around Kakashi, Sasuke and Ramza checked one tent while Sakura checked the other. She crawled around the tent and found that it smelled like Naruto from what she remembered from their encounter three days ago. She continued to look around and by the sleeping bag that was in there she found the same picture that she had in both the box in her closet and also in the locket around her neck which she recieved from Naruto on her eleventh birthday.

"Ya know Sakura-chan going through one's belongings is and invasion of privacy." A man who snuck up on her said.

She quickly spun around and drew a kunai. When she had spun all the way around it was too late he already had a kunai at her throat. She clenched her teeth and cast her eyes to the man.

"Naruto-kun? W-What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Well it is _my_ tent now the real question is what are _you_ doing here?" He asked her in a cold voice.

She was about to answer until they heard the pained cry of Sasuke. They both ran out of the tent and found Sasuke on the ground holding his ribs with Orochimaru standing five feet away with his leg extended so it was a good bet it was that Orochimaru was the cause of the pained cry.

"Ah good Naruto-kun help me put these fools out of their misery." Orochimaru said.

Naruto nodded and began to draw his sword. His sword now completely out of it's sheath the blade pitch black almost as if it sucked up the light around it, the gaurd where the blade and the hilt met was shaped like a swastika only kind of drawn closer together, the hilt of the sword was a deep red almost blood red and finally it had a black chain from the bottom of the hilt ir ran for about six inches and at the bottom of the chain was a cherry blossom.(AN:So basically picture Zangetsu's bankai form only with a cherry blossom at the bottom of the chain.)

He held it up straight towards the sky and lowered it to point at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke draw your sword." He said or more like commanded.

He stood up and drew his sword from it's sheath he held it in an awkward stance like it was too heavy for him.

"Heh. What's the matter Uchiha too heavy for ya?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"No just haven't wielded this in about three years." Sasuke replied.

Naruto just gave a "Hmph" and charged Sasuke with his sword drawn back. Sasuke activated his sharingan so he could predict Naruto's moves kami knows he would need to. Once Naruto was close enough he slashed his sword down on Sasuke who blocked with his sword and tried to push Naruto back, but he just wasn't strong enough so in the end Naruto was able to make Sasuke lose his balance. Naruto took the opportunity to stab Sasuke threw the stomach. He deliberately drew it back out of him slowly.

"Scream in agony!" He said as he slashed Sasuke down the chest.

Sasuke got up and charged at Naruto, while he was charging him he released the chakra weights from him and moved at a speed almost as fast as Lee. Naruto smirked because unbeknowst to Sasuke, Naruto had somehow developed his own type of doujutsu which worked exactly like the sharingan in fact it looked just like it only instead of three tomas in it, it had a ring with four lines that spiked at the end which reached the ends of his eyes and between the space of the lines was a hollow circle.

Once Sasuke was close enough he attempted a downward slash at Naruto, but he simply moved to the side and hit Sasuke in the ribs with the end of his sword's hilt.

"How the hell could you've seen me?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Simple you see you may be fast but my eyes are faster." Naruto replied.

Naruto lifted his head so Sasuke could see his eyes.

"W-What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled again.

"Hmph. Like it I call it the _onii _sharingan. It works exactly like the regular sharingan only it somehow speeds up my body so I can dodge or block just incase I'm not fast enough already." Naruto explained.

Sasuke roared at him and once again charged him with his sword held over head.

"Tch. You never learn do you?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke got closer.

All Naruto did was put his foot out and stood toward the side and when Sasuke got close enough he tripped over Naruto's foot. He fell face first pissed he got up and charged Naruto once again only this time he didn't have his sword instead he held his right hand out all the way at arms length while his left hand was giving off an odd chirping noise as it crackled with the destructice force of chidori.

"RAAAAHH!" Sasuke roared at him.

Naruto raised his eyebrows and charged up his own chidori in his right hand and met Sasuke head on. Both lightning charged hands met eachother and both men flew back from the power of them colliding. Naruto was the first to recover and jumped up into the air he did a flip, he angeled his knee outward then sailed threw the air towards Sasuke. Naruto's knee got Sasuke right in the gut. Naruto stayed there for a while as he watched Sasuke's eyes go blank and his head fall back to the ground. Naruto got off of him and grabbed Sasuke's neck then began to strangle him, Sasuke began to struggle. As Naruto watched the life start to fade from Sasuke a wicked grin placed itself upon his face. Sasuke was almost dead only a couple more minutes Naruto could feel it, then he felt the pain of metal piercing his body and he reluctantly let go of Sasuke to focus his attention on his new enemy. He looked behind him and his eyes widened at who he saw that attacked him. There was Sakura the girl he's had a crush on since he was seven lodging a kunai that he had gotten her for her twelveth birthday in his back.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He asked in both pain and surprise.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you're hurting Sasuke and when someone hurts an ally I have to help my ally." Sakura said.

Naruto clenched his teeth and in one swift motion he made Sakura lose her hold on him and slapped her across the face. She lay there in the dirt holding the spot where he had struck her. She looked up at him and he had his sword raised.

"Raise your head and... prepare to die." He said in an emotionless voice.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-What're you doing?" She asked in a panicky voice.

"What I always do to an enemy." He said once again in the same voice.

As he brought his sword down time seemed to slow down for Sakura, one minute she is about to be killed by the boy who she loved then she was saved by the boy who was his replacement.

"Ramza you saved me." She said.

"Hey that's what teammates do for eachother right." He said in a pained voice.

Then she noticed that he was losing a lot of blood from his back. He must have taken the hit when he got her out of the way.

"Oh my god Ramza are you alright?!" She asked.

He nodded, but obviously he wasn't because he was breathing hard. Then she saw something black protruding from his chest it took her about thirty seconds to realize that it was Naruto's sword. Before she was able to scream Ramza turned into a log. He rushed Naruto from his side, but Naruto saw that coming and swung his sword where the log was stuck right into Ramza's face. He flew back his bloodied and broken.

"Naruto-kun that's enough come let us go." Orochimaru said.

Naruto nodded and began to walk over to him, but before he could get to Orochimaru, Sakura came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Sakura-chan let go of me." Naruto told her.

"No. I'm not letting you go without me again Naruto-kun." She told him.

With a sigh he kept walking towards Orochimaru. Sakura still had her arms around him and her feet were being dragged across the dirt.

"Orochimaru-sama do something about her." Naruto pleaded.

"Why should I Naruto-kun there's pleanty of room she can come with us." Orochimaru said.

"Then again that's her choice." He said once again.

He turned his eyes towards her and said.

"Well what's your answer Sakura-chan?"

**well what is Sakura's choice gonna be?**

**wait for the next chapter to find out**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now it's chapter three and we will find out Sakura's choice.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

_Well what's your answer Sakura-chan? _His words echoed in her head. Well obviouly she wanted to go with them so she could be with Naruto but then she remembered what the letter that Tsunade had sent her said.

_flashback_

_Sakura had just finished putting her kunai in her holster when suddenly there was a tapping noise at her bedroom window. She looked over and there was a white dove with a message in it's beak. She knew it was from Tsunade because she only used those birds if it was a message for Naruto because everyone knew she had a soft spot for him. The only other time she would use them is if it was a message about Naruto._

_She walked over opened the window and took the slip of paper from the dove's beak. She stroked it's head with her finger and it flew off. Sakura closed the window and unfolded the paper then began to read what it said._

_Dear Sakura,_

_Listen I know that this is going to sound like a request of betrayal. Not towards the village but towards Naruto. We need a spy in the sound village and I'm asking you to do it. This mission is completely your choice and is considered an S-rank mission. Now if you choose to except you will have to stay in the sound village for three months and send me a report of what is going on in the village at least twice a month. Now remember this mission is your choice._

_The Fifth Hokage,_

_Tsunade_

_She couldn't believe it Tsunade her mentor for the past four years was asking her to betray the boy she had loved for the last nine years. She had the worst time trying to figure out what to do this might be the only chance she had to finally be with Naruto. She sat on her bed for five minutes trying to decide when she finally made up her mind she took out one of her storage scrolls and began to pack multiple things in it. She packed a lot of things in the scroll which included extra kunai, shuriken, clothes, underwear, all kinds of things even this sexy black see through nightgown she had bought, it was meant for when or if she was ever with Naruto and well since she was gonna go to the sound she might as well take it._

_She stood up after putting all the stuff into the storage scroll looked around her room because she knew she might not see it for awhile, she wiped a tear that formed in her eye then left out the door._

_flashback end_

"Well Sakura-chan we're waiting." Orochimaru said.

She shook her head to remember what she was supposed to be thinking about. She looked up into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat took a deep breath.

"I want to go with you two back to the sound." Sakura said.

Orochimaru gave an eerie smile and nodded his head he turned towards Naruto.

"Naurto-kun do you have any objections to this?" Orochimaru asked.

"No I don't." Naruto said as he was able to slip his left arm around Sakura's waist.

'Naruto-kun.' She thought as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Orchimaru smiled and nodded he turned to the bloodied members of squad 7 gave a small wave then was gone as he melted into the ground. Naruto did the same only he vanished with Sakura in a puff of black smoke.

"No. NO! Not again!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke just sat there holding his throat stunned that Naruto the person who he considered a brother and the same person who told him that he felt the same way. He sat there and thought back to that day four years ago.

_flashback_

_Sasuke was running through the forest to catch up with Naruto he had his sharingan activated. He finally got to the valley of the end and standing there on top of the infamous Uchiha Madara was Naruto. Sasuke landed on the other statue of the first hokage or as some know him as Senju Hashirama. Naruto heard the small sound of Sasuke landing on land._

_"Hmph. 'Bout time you got here jackass." He said as he turned his head to see Sasuke._

_Sasuke was confused because sure Naruto was standing there but the left side of his face was covered in the curse mark only much fuller._

_"Naruto? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke yelled at him._

_"Why whatever do you mean Sasuke?" He said in an innocent tone._

_This made Sasuke angry he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists ready to attack Naruto at any moment. It would seem that the moment was now because Naruto said that this was getting boring and turned his back on Sasuke. Sasuke jumped from the statute and tackled Naruto from the air then let a strong punch run across Naruto's face. Naruto's head was turned towards the side with blood dripping out of his mouth. He looked at Sasuke with red eyes or what was the beginning of the onii sharingan but Sasuke just thought it was simply the Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke punched him again and made Naruto's face go the other way._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you leave huh?!" Sasuke yelled._

_Naruto didn't answer instead just made his head face Sasuke and spit some blood onto his face._

_"You wouldn't understand even if I told you Sasuke." He replied._

_"Yeah? Try me." Sasuke said back._

_"Hmph. You've had a family since you were born._(AN: Yeah I kept the Uchiha clan alive and Itachi isn't a phsycotic killer.) _I didn't even know who my parents were! Also I was treated like shit since I was born and I didn't even know why!" Naruto said._

_"But that doesn't matter now all that matters is that I get to Orochimaru and neither you, Kakashi or Sakura will stop me." He said once again._

_With that being said he took hold of Sasuke's shirt collar and began to lift him into the air until Sasuke was completely off the ground with Naruto holding him up with one hand. Naruto let go and let Sasuke drop about two inches until Naruto let loose a powerful punch to Sasuke's stomach. As Sasuke flew back he coughed up some blood. Naruto looked at his hand shaking he brought a little closer to his face._

_'Amazing if this is how much power it gives then what would happen if I realesed the full extent of this mark?' Naruto thought._

_Sasuke recovered from his "flight" and looked at Naruto. His sharingan began to spin it spun faster, and faster until it was a blur in his eyes. He roared and jumped at Naruto once again. Naruto saw him coming and simply gave him an uppercut then a side kick into the rocks next to the waterfall._

_"Damn it Naruto! Don't you get it?!" Sasuke yelled at him._

_"Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru even Lee risked their lives for you!" He yelled once again._

_"Heh well wasn't that sweet of them." Naruto said in a sarcastic way._

_"You don't care do you? You don't care about anything!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Wrong Sasuke I care about one thing." Naruto said._

_"Yeah and what's that huh?!" He yelled._

_"Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a cold voice._

_"Then why would you leave her?! Better yet why would you leave any of us? All that time on squad 7 was pointless?!" Sasuke yelled again._

_"No it wasn't pointless Sasuke." Naruto replied._

_"Really?! Explain to me how." Sasuke said this time._

_"It wasn't pointless because, to me you've become my closest friend." Naruto told him._

_Sasuke sat there stunned never did he think that Naruto the boy who avoided him like the plague when they weren't on missions and training thought of him as his closest friend even more stunning although he never had said it out loud he felt the same way about Naruto._

_"And that Sasuke is why I have something to gain from killing you." Naruto said as he jumped down to attack Sasuke_

_flashback end_

"Naruto." Sasuke said or more like growled.

He got up and began to run back towards the village if he was going to have any chance at beating Naruto he had to start training right away. Kakahsi went and picked up Ramza who now had blood just covering his entire face. Kakashi carried the broken member of squad 7 back into the village and to the hospital. He walked to the hokage tower to tell Tsunade of the news that Haruno Sakura her student in the medical arts was now a missing nin. He finally got to the hokage's office he knocked and a sort of muffled voice said "Come in.".

"Tsunade-sama." He said.

"Yes Kakashi?" Tsunade questioned.

"On the mission we encountered Uzumaki Naruto and Orochimaru. We engaged them in combat luckily no one was hurt fatally but Ramza will be in the hospital for a bit." He told her.

"Okay so where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Tsunade asked again.

"Well Sasuke is out training and Sakura well she went with Naruto and Orochimaru back to the sound." He said with his eyes downcast.

"I see well if that is all be on your way Kakashi." She said.

He bowed and left the office wondering why Tsunade had taken that so well. Tsunade just sat in her chair with a smirk on her face, her plan to crush Orochimaru was now inistiated.

'Good very good Sakura.' She thought.

**At Orochimaru's base.**

Orochimaru and Naruto had gone their seperate ways while Sakura followed Naruto back to his room. They went down several halls she was surprised Naruto didn't get lost in here but then again four years in this place he probably knew this place like the back of his hand. Finally they made it to his room he opened the door and stepped inside. Inside the room was a closet full of the same outfits he was wearing and a dresser next to a bed. On the right side of the bed was a small table with the same picture she had in the box she had in her closet back at her place. Luckily there were the three most important things in her opinion, one electricity, two indoor plumbing finally a clean bathroom. She looked over and saw Naruto taking off his shirt.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" She asked him blushing from looking at his musculed back.

"I'm tired and I always sleep with my shirt off just because you're now doesn't mean I'm gonna stop." He told her.

"Oh. And since you mention it I'm kinda tired I'm gonna go get changed be right back." Sakura said as she began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Hey wait a minute what're you going to change into?" Naruto asked.

"Um oh yeah I uh have this." She said as she pulled out her storage scroll.

"Okay well don't take too long." He said with a smile.

She nodded and walked into the bathroom she gave him a small wave before the door was closed all the way. Once inside she unsealed the contents of her scroll and began to dig through the clothes she brought until she found the nightgown she was looking for. She stripped out of everything except a clean pair of panties and bra then she put on her nightgown. She sealed everything back up and walked back outside into his no their room.

"Whoa nice pajamas Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he motioned her to lie down next to him.

"Thanks." She said while blushing and walking over to him.

She got into the bed next to Naruto and found it wasn't too soft or too hard just right. He slung his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, she looked up and saw he was actually smiling not like the one he gave her before she went to change no this one was exactly like the ones he would give her when they were just kids. She smiled back and closed her eyes ready to go to sleep until she felt a pair of lips on her's. When she opened her eyes again Naruto was pulling away, she pouted and lifted her head to repay the favor she gave him a small peck on the lips then buried her head into his chest.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan." He said.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." She said before she fell asleep.

**Wow that was a short chapter **

**but anyway there ya go next update soon hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well after like forever here it is chapter 4 of Love or Fight(duh)**

**Oh and you've been warned there is going to be a lemon in this chapter**

**alright here goes**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to find Naruto peacefully asleep next her with the most innocent look on his face.

'Wow I never knew how innocent he could look.' Sakura mentally said and smiled.

Naruto's eyebrows came together as he woke up he opened his eyes and saw Sakura looking at him.

"Morning Sakura-chan." He said.

"Morning Naruto-kun." She said.

"Mmnn what time is it?" He asked.

"Umm about 8:30 why?" She asked.

"8:30! Crap I overslept!!" He said as he sprung from the bed.

He picked up a shirt and put it on along with his sword around the back of his waist and rushed out the door. Sakura still sitting in the bed with her nightgown partially falling off had her eyebrow raised.

'I've never seen Naruto-kun act like that even when we were part of team 7.'

'Damn I shouldn't have thought about us being team 7.'

Flashback

_Team 7 lead by Kakashi were walking back to Konohagakure from their latest mission. Sasuke and Kakashi were leading the group while Naruto was dragged behind with Sakura latched to his arm._

_"Ugh. Sakura-chan why do you have to hug my arm everytime we go somewhere?!" Naruto asked._

_"Because." She answered._

_Naruto sighed and his head went down. They walked until it was dusk then Kakashi ordered them to set up camp._

_"While you get the tents put up I'll go get some fish and firewood." Kakashi said as he jumped out of sight._

_So for the next 30 minutes they put up all three tents, one for Kakashi and Sasuke, one for Sakura and one for Naruto. When finally Kakashi showed up with firewood and fish they had Sasuke start the fire with his favorite fire jutsu. They sat there waiting for the fish to cook Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura had a ravenous look in their eyes while Naruto sat there very bored and yawned._

_"What's wrong tired Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a teasing tone._

_"Oh stick it." Naruto yawned again._

_Everyone laughed including Naruto and Kakashi it was one of the few moments that all of team 7 were happy._

Flashback end

'I miss those days.' Sakura thought.

Knowing she had nothing better to do Sakura got dressed and went to explore the base and good thing she placed a seal on Naruto's door otherwise she would've gotten lost in the maze of a base. As she passed a door she heard some people talking.

"So we're going to go and "persuade" the village to serve Orochimaru-sama?" Asked a sound nin who sounded female.

"Yes your team will consist of you three and Naruto-kun." Answered a voice she recognized as Kabuto from the chunin exams.

"Why does Naruto-sama need to dirty his hands with this mission?" Asked a male sound nin this time.

"Well he's there mainly for a safety precaution." Kabuto answered.

"Well how close is the village for Naruto-kun to be there as a safety precaution?" Asked a different female sound nin.

"Exactly three miles north of Konohagakure." Kabuto answered.

"Why are we taking a village so close to Konoha?" Asked the male sound nin.

"Simple Ryoga. Even if the village is small it's a perfect striking point for Naruto and the newly created sound ninja five." Kabuto explained.

"Okay so um we leave tommorrow at 1:00 P.M.." Ryoga said.

Sakura had heard enough she ran as fast as she could back to Naruto's room so she could send this newly aquired info to Tsunade. Once she was done she sent it to Tsunade with a simple transportation jutsu. She sat there in his room until about 8:30 P.M. waiting for Naruto to return.

'Geez it's been 12 hours! Where hell did Orochimaru take him anyway?!' She screamed in her head.

Just then the door opened to reveal Naruto who was beet red.

"Naruto-kun you don't look so good." Sakura said.

He didn't answer only got closer to her he walked to the bed and dropped his sword on the ground and crawled in the bed.

"Naruto-kun what're you doing mmph!" She was cut off as Naruto caught her in a liplock.

Sakura kissed back and snaked her arms around his neck while his hand undid the zipper of her shirt and made her arms go back so he could take off her shirt completely.

"Naruto-kun what're doing?!" She asked with surprise.

"Relax Sakura and I promise you'll enjoy this." He replied.

"Where did Orochimaru take you?" She asked.

"To one of his contacts who just happened to be stationed in a strip club." He answered.

'Oh just great take a 16-year-old to a strip club that's not going to make his hormones rage not at all.' She said in her mind.

Once her shirt was off he snaked his hands up to the clasp of her bra and let her breasts free of their "prison". He took his right hand and cupped her left breast while his left hand cupped her cheek. Sakura was feeling nervous and I didn't help that she was the only one who was half naked so she ripped his shirt up and over his head. She blushed at how sexy she thought he looked from where she was. She brought her hands up and felt his muscles and she enjoyed the warmth that she felt upon contact with his chest.

"Sakura such a hasty girl isn't she?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut up and just continue." She said.

He smirked and did as she said he tugged on the waistband of her shorts.

"And you said I was hasty." Sakura said.

He pulled her shorts off leaving her in only a pair of red panties he stopped kissing her lips and began to kiss his way down her body until he reached the band of her panties and with his teeth pulled them off.

"Naruto-kun wait." Sakura said as she got up and off the bed.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked.

She walked behind him and he turned around she got on her knees and pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

"Wow Naruto-kun you're so big." Sakura said.

It was true at only 16 he was at least 9 inches. She began to rub her hand along the length of his penis, Naruto had to sit down on the bed unless he wanted to fall over. Sakura smiled and put her mouth on the head of his dick and slowly began to take his length into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down earning moans from Naruto as he gripped the blanket of the bed until he knuckles turned white. Sakura swirled her tounge around him increasing his pleasure.

"Sakura-chan I'm gonna mnnn." Naruto said as he came inside her mouth.

By reflex she swallowed his entire load she lifted her head and looked at him with an innocent expression.

"Naruto-kun I want you to put it in me." She said.

"What?!" He asked in surprise.

She told him again he never expected Sakura to be so blunt. Never the less he stood up so she could get on the bed he got above her holding himself with his arms and his member at the entrance to her pussy.

"Sakura-chan are you sure because you know we're only 16 we could wait if you wanted." He told her.

"No Naruto-kun this, I want this please go on." She assured him.

He nodded his head and thrust inside her tearing her hymen. She whimpered and tears filled her eyes Naruto was trying to calm her saying this and that while drying her tears. She said it was okay to continue he went slowly at first and Sakura's pain turned to pleasure and soon she was moaning. He went faster and faster until he found a pace that suited both of them.  
Sakura was on cloud nine she couldn't take it anymore she screamed his name in ecstacy as she orgasmed. Naruto was still going until 3 minutes after her orgasm he was almost there.

"Sakura-chan I'm gonna cum!" Naruto panted.

"Mmm inside please cum inside Naruto-kun!" She said.

Her legs wrapped around his waist trapping him there. Naruto called out her name as his seed blasted into her womb. He pulled out of her and lied down next to her.

"I love you Naruto-kun." She said as she fell asleep.

"I love you too Sakura-chan." He said as he pulled her closer and fell asleep.

**Tsunades' office** (6 hours ago)

Tsunade was sitting at her desk filling out the last form until lunch when suddenly a piece of paper poofed on her desk. Curious she picked it up and began to read it.

Tsunad-shisou I've gained information that Orochimaru is sending a four man ninja squad to the village three miles north of Konoha at 1:00 P.M, I don't know how strong three of them are but they're sending Naruto-kun with them.

Haruno Sakura.

Tsunade smirked.

'Good now then who to send?' She questioned in her mind.

"Shizune!" She called.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said.

"Please bring in team Gai." She said.

"Right." She bowed and left.

An hour later all four members of team Gai were standing infront of Tsunade.

"Good now that you're all here we may begin. I have recieved information from my spy in Orochimaru's system that there is going to be an attack on a village three miles north of Konoha and I've decided that you'll go to repel the attack understood?" She asked.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" All four ninja responded.

"Good you leave today in one hour." She said.

The ninja bowed and left her office.

'Hmm this plan is already working out.' Tsunade thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay wow THAT was a short chapter!**

**this time I promise an update will happen soon.**

**-Raidori**


	5. Chapter 5

**See told you that I'd update soon.**

**-------------------------------------------**

Sakura woke up and saw that Naruto was gone but there was a note on the pillow where he had slept. Curious she picked it up.

_Sakura-chan,  
I had a mission today but don't worry I'll be back around 2:30 tommorrow._

_Love Naruto_

Sakura smiled and went back to sleep.

**With Naruto and his squad**

Naruto and three other sound nin were jumping through trees towards their objective. The first of the three was a boy of 15 who idolized Naruto he even went as far as to style his hair the same way as Naruto, his name was Ryoga. He wore a blue shirt and white pants with a Oto headband tied to his leg. One of the other two sound nin was a girl who had black hair and orange eyes(yes it's Saiyuko if you read my other story "Power") she wore tight red pants that stopped just before her ankles and what was basically an orange bikini top and as most people knew she was quite smitten with Naruto. The final member of the group who was also a female her name was Asagi she had red hair and black eyes. She wore a tight purple top that showed off her decent sized breasts and very tight blue short shorts.

"Okay team we're almost there just ten more minutes." Naruto said.

"Right!" all three ninjas said.

They were about 300 feet away from the village when Naruto stopped on a branch.

"Naruto-kun why'd you stop?" Saiyuko asked.

"Hmm I feel four familiar chakra signatures, Asagi take out your binoculars and see whose in the village." He said.

She nodded and reached into her backpack and pulled out her binoculars.

"Hmm well I see average villagers...wait! I see someone else there are two guys with green jumpsuits and weird bowl haircuts." She said as she shivered.

"Um there's also a guy with long brown hair and puplish whitish eyes I think he's a Hyuuga, I only see one other person it's a girl with brown hair held up in two buns and has a large scroll on her back. They all have leaf village headbands." She added.

"Heh so she sent Gai's team huh." Naruto said.

Naruto leaped off to the village again with Ryoga, Saiyuko and Asagi following him.

"Gai-sensei I see four figures approaching fast and they seem hostile." Warned Neji.

"Well then let us wait and fight them with the power of YOUTH!!" Gai said with flames in his eyes.

"Ugh even when it's a serious situation he still can't help but scream youth with every sentence." Tenten said while shaking her head.

Naruto and his squad landed 10 feet infront of Gai and his squad.

"Naruto-kun?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hello Lee it's been a while hasn't it?" Naruto said.

"Well enough with the formalities let's begin. If you're here to repel our attack I'll have no choice but to kill you." Naruto said.

Neji had heard enough he activated his Byakugan and attacked Naruto. Naruto simply smirked and with one arm across his chest caught Neji's wrist as he almost struck him.

"Hmph the perfect taijutsu and yet it's so easily countered. For instance if I apply pressure and twist like this." Naruto said.

Neji screamed in pain as Naruto began to twist causing bones to crack and with one final twist Neji's wrist broke like a twig. Naruto dropped Neji's wrist and kicked him to the side.

"Is that really the best Konoha can offer?" Naruto said.

"I'll show you!" Tenten said as she took out a scroll and unsealed many different weapons she threw most of them at Naruto only to have them deflected by his sword. Gritting her teeth Tenten rushed in with a katana in hand.

'He maybe strong but I'm better with swords.' She thought clearly confident in herself.

Naruto was ready and once she was close enough he blocked her slash still with one arm across his chest. Tenten was struggling to push Naruto while he stood his ground completely unphased by her attack. With a flick of his wrist he made her sword fly out of her hand then he vanished and reappeared behind her and thrusted his sword in between her ribs.

"Pathetic simply pathetic." Naruto whispered into her ear.

He removed his sword and Tenten crumpled to the ground he looked over at Gai and Lee he smirked and sheathed his sword.

"Well then lets see what Konoha's handsome devil has to offer." Naruto said as his hands dropped to his side.

Lee got into his regular stance and ran at Naruto.

"Hyaaa!" Lee yelled as he threw a punch at Naruto

The punch connected and Naruto's head snapped to the side.

"Heh heh heh." Naruto chuckled.

Naruto let loose a barrage of punches and kicks. Lee fell down infront of him unconcious. Naruto turned his back to them and said.

"I'll give you until the count of 0 to leave. 10....9....8....7....6." He began to count down.

Gai hurried and picked up Tenten and Lee then jumped off with Neji following holding his wrist.

"Asagi Ryoga go find the village leader and bring him here." Naruto ordered.

They did as they were told and began serching house after house. While Naruto and Saiyuko walked through the village seeing what if anything there was to sell around the land.

"So ummm Naruto-kun last night I heard some odd noises coming from your room." Saiyuko said.

"Heh so you heard us then?" Naruto asked.

'US?! Whose us?!' Screamed in her mind.

"Um so whose "us"?!" She asked.

"Why Sakura-chan and I who else." Naruto said in an all knowing tone.

Saiyuko's fist clenched as she fumed over whoever this Sakura-chan was.

"Naruto-sama!" Ryoga said as he approached.

"What is it Ryoga?" Naruto asked.

"We found the village leader come with me." He said.

Naruto and Saiyuko followed Ryoga to oddly enough the smallest building in the village, they walked inside and sitting in the middle of the floor was a man of at least 80. He opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Ah Orochimaru's slave how good of you to show up and what is it you're after?" The old man said.

Naruto frowned at the word "slave" but never the less told him what they were there for.

"Listen we're here to take this village for Orochimaru-sama. You have two choices one: let us use the village peacefully or two: I can kill you and take the village." Naruto said.

"I believe I'll take option number 1 if you don't mind." The old man said.

"Good choice now then in about a week there's going to be sound nin squad of 10 here to make sure you don't turn around and betray us." Naruto said.

The village leader nodded and closed his eyes again. Naruto turned around and began to head back to Orochimaru's base with all three other ninja following him.

**In Tsunade's office**

"I see and that is the extent of the injuries then?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama but don't worry I'm sure we'll be up and going again in no time." Neji said.

"Good you're dismissed." Tsunade said.

Neji bowed and left her office.

'Damn! C'mon Sakura I need to know the next area where Orochimaru is going to attack.' Tsunade thought.

**Back at Oro's base**

Sakura was once again walking around the base trying to fight off boredom and at the same time trying to gather more helpful information. She had finally figured out the layout of the base and could walk around freely without getting lost. She passed a door but inside was a giant room and she could hear faint whispers, interested she applied chakra to her ears so she could hopefully hear what they were saying.

"It seems that Konoha had placed a ninja team at the village but were quickly sent back thanks to Naruto." A voice said.

"Well as long as the village is mine now there's nothing to worry about Kabuto." Orochimaru said with his cold voice.

"Right so where should we strike next Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"This time we'll try a village in the land of wind." Orochimaru said.

"And will we send Naruto?" Kabuto asked.

"No but do send his regular team." Orochimaru said.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said.

'YES! Another tip already I'm on a roll!' Sakura thought as she ran back to Naruto's room to give Tsunade the message.

"What am I supposed to do for a whole day until Naruto-kun comes back?" Sakura said aloud as she flopped on the bed.

**With Naruto and his group**

They had been running back to Orochimaru's base for 8 straight hours and three of the four were dead tired.

"Naruto-kun can we please stop?!" Saiyuko panted.

"Fine." Naruto said as he stopped.

With a sigh of happiness both female ninja fell on their butts happy to have a moment to rest.

"Hmm we won't get anywhere if you're that tired so we'll stop for the day and rest up for tommorrow." Naruto said.

They all set up their sleeping area while Naruto got some food.

"Why is Naruto-san so focused on getting back to the base?" Asked Asagi.

"Probably so he can go another round with his Sakura-chan." Saiyuko said with anger in her voice.

"Saiyuko we all know you like Naruto-san but geez yo do know he's aloud to see other women right?" Asagi said.

"Whatever!" Saiyuko said as she raised her hand.

Naruto came back with fish and firewood.

"Here let's eat." Naruto said.

They got the fire started and began to eat the fish in silence.

'Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll be back before you know it.' Naruto thought.

Once they finished their food they all went to bed.

**With Sasuke**

He was sweating and panting then again 8 straight hours of training will do that to you. He was trying to perfect the sword move of the Uchiha.

"C'mon Sasuke you can do this you're so close." Itachi said.

"I'm trying nii-san I'm just so tired." Sasuke said.

"Get up Sasuke and try again I've shown you how to do it and I've told you what you need to change." Itachi said.

"Fine I'll try it once more." Sasuke said.

He raised the sword up above his head and vanished then a practice dummy they had set up was sliced in half and Sasuke was standing behind it with his sword held infront of him.

"Alright way to go Sasuke!" Their mother said.

Sasuke smirked he knew he could defeat Naruto now then he fell to the ground unconcious.

**With Naruto and his group(the next morning)**

"Alright let's get going." Naruto said.

He jumped off into the trees with his three comrades behind him. This time he was going much faster now with a full tank of energy and soon they were close enough to see the entrance of the underground base. Naruto looked at the stairs and saw Sakura standing there waving to him.

'Sakura-chan!' He smiled and sped up leaving his team in the dust.

"Whoa what made him kick it into high gear?" Ryoga asked.

"It's that Sakura bitch." Saiyuko said.

"Oh get over it!" Asagi said.

"Hmph!" Saiyuko turned her head to the side.

Naruto jumped and landed 10 feet away from Sakura then ran to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura said.

"I missed you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"I missed you too." She said.

Naruto walked down into the base with Sakura in his arms. The rest of the team showed up to see Kabuto walking out of the base and up to them.

"Kabuto-san what's up?" Ryoga asked.

"I know that you just got back but it's time for you to go on another mission for Orochimaru-sama." He said.

"Dammit! Okay where's the village?" Ryoga asked.

"20 miles south east of Suna." Kabuto said.

"Right okay let's go." Saiyuko said and jumped off.

**Kazekage's office.**

"I will be the one who defends the village and Temari you will fill in as Kazekage until I return understood?" Gaara said.

"Understood." Everyone in the office said.

Gaara nodded and left to the village that was going to be attacked.

'Thank you Tsunade-sama.' He thought on his way out.

"Be careful Gaara." Temari said.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There we go all done update soon most likely**

**-Raidori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay let's get this over with**

**I'd love to ruin the surprise but I'm sure most of you see this coming in the chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Saiyuko, Ryoga and Asagi were minutes away from the village they were to attack when suddenly a large pillar of sand broke through the desert and engulfed Asagi in it's crushing grip.

"What the hell?!" Ryoga screamed.

A man with red hair and the symbol for love on his forehead emerged from the sand.

"Finally you show up." He said.

"Who are you?!" Saiyuko asked.

"I'm Subaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna." Gaara said.

"Let Asagi-chan go!" Ryoga said as he pulled out a kunai.

"Hmph." Gaara grunted and clenched his fist.

The sand tightened around Asagi crushing her ribs and spinal colom taking the life from her.

"Asagi!!" Saiyuko yelled.

"You're next." Gaara said devoid of emotion.

Ryoga was pissed he lunged at Gaara with his kunai the biggest mistake he ever made. Gaara's sand wrapped around his ankle then the rest of his body. Gaara lifted him high in the air and slammed him back to the ground headfirst snapping his neck. Saiyuko was scared in less than two minutes both her friends were dead and she knew she was next unless she did something fast.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Saiyuko screamed scared for her life.

With a puff of smoke a giant dove appeared out of the smoke and took to the sky.

"Saiyuko what's wrong?" Asked the giant dove.

"Not now we have to get back to Orochimaru-sama!" Saiyuko yelled.

"Okay." The dove responded as it took off towards Orochimaru's

"Hmph. Well at least I was able to stop the attack.

**With Saiyuko and her summon**

Saiyuko was sitting on the dove's head crying over her friends.

"Saiyuko-hime what's wrong?" Asked the dove.

"Oh Sora it was awful! That man killed both Ryoga and Asagi without even trying!" Saiyuko cried.

"Well as mean as this may sound at least he didn't get you." The dove now known as Sora said.

"Yeah I guess so and at least now I've got a reason to hang around Naruto-kun than just "Because I want to know you better"." She said.

"Always thinking of Naruto aren't you." Sora said.

Saiyuko nodded her head as she laid down on Sora's head and fell asleep.

**With Sakura and Naruto.**

Naruto was sitting on his bed while Sakura was leaning on his back with her arms across his chest.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"What made you decide to come with me?" He asked.

"I couldn't take it anymore Naruto-kun I just had to be with you or else I probably would've went crazy." She said.

Although it was a lie not all of it was a lie, it was true she couldn't take it anymore but other than that if Tsunade hadn't sent her the letter proposing the mission she would've never thought of coming to Orochimaru's base. That answer seemed to please Naruto as he turned in her arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and pulled him back into a kiss.

**With Saiyuko and Sora**

"Saiyuko-hime wake up dear we're at Orochimaru's base." Sora said.

"Mmmn. Okay Sora." Saiyuko said as she stretched.

Saiyuko jumped off Sora and had the giant dove cancel the jutsu. She walked down the stairs when suddenly she was face to face with Orochimaru.

"O-orochimaru-sama!" She said.

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Orochimaru asked.

"They were killed by the Kazekage." Saiyuko said.

"Well that is unfortunate but at least you survived." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru-sama." Saiyuko said with shock.

"Go get yourself cleaned up it seems some blood got on you." Orochimaru said.

Saiyuko looked down and found that he was right she rushed off to her room to take a shower. As Saiyuko stood there enjoing the warm water as it ran down her body she couldn't help but begin to cry over Asagi and Ryoga. Once her shower was finished she put on a large shirt and crawled in bed and went to sleep.

**Time Skip One Month**

Sakura was jumping through the trees with Naruto at her side going to a village that was 3 miles away from Konoha. She remembered how Orochimaru had ordered them both on this mission and she was very worried.

screamed in her head.

Flashback

_Sakura had just finished sending her overall fourth report to Tsunade when Naruto and Orochimaru walked in the door. _

_'Uh-oh did they find out?' She worried. _

_"Now then Naruto I know that you and Sakura are together but I think it's about time she proved her worth around here and came with you on a mission." Orochimaru said. _

_Naruto nodded and walked up to Sakura and held her hand. _

_"Okay I'm going to send both of you to a village 3 miles away from Konoha it's a simple spy mission." Orochimaru explained. _

_Naruto and Sakura nodded. _

_"Okay you leave in three hours." Orochimaru said as he left the room. _

_'OH GOD! That's the same info I just sent to Tsunade-shisou!!' Sakura_

Flashback End

Sakura was scared of who Tsunade had sent to protect the village, Sakura's worry didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just I'm a little nervous about being so close to Konoha again." She said.

Naruto nodded and continued with his run to the village. Sakura gave a quick sigh of relief and sped up so she could run level with Naruto. Naruto and Sakura landed in the village and found three different teams waiting for them which included Gai's team, Kakashi's newly created team of Sasuke, Ramza and now Itachi. Finally there was squad 10 with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji.(Yes Asuma is dead.)

"So she sent three teams this time interesting." Naruto said.

"Oh Sakura-chan your information has been most helpful!" Lee said with a thumbs up.

"What's he talking about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while looking at Sakura.

She didn't know what to do she had been caught.

"If it wasn't for you that village near Suna would've been under Orochimaru's control I thank you!" Lee said again.

"So that's how Konoha knew all of our plans because you told them." Naruto said.

"You didn't come with me because you wanted to, you came because you were ordered!" Naruto yelled.

"It was all just a mission to you wasn't it!?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura whispered.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled again.

"Was that night part of the mission too all in an attempt to get more info?! I thought you loved me but it was all just a mission to you I can't believe it." Naruto said.

Sakura tried to touch his shoulder but he jerked away from her.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled.

"I can't defeat all of you so I'm leaving congratulations Konoha you win." Naruto said as he jumped off into the forest.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura said as tears filled her eyes.

Ino in an attempt to help her friend came up to her and put her arms around Sakura's shoulders and let her cry.

**Oro's base.**

Naruto had gotten back to Orochimaru's base in record time and was currently sitting on his bed with Saiyuko leaning on his back while whispering things she hopped would help him.

"I know you're hurting Naruto-kun but Sakura wasn't the only girl who loved you......I love you I just wish I could prove it to you." She said.

Naruto turned around and pinned her on her back while he hovered a mere inch above her.

"You want to prove you love me? Then make the pain go away please." He said as he covered her lips with his.

Saiyuko closed her eyes and kissed back. Soon they were both nude and Naruto was thrusting into her while calling her name and she moaning his. After two hours of non-stop sex Naruto finally climaxed and fell asleep to the side of Saiyuko.

"Thank you Saiyuko-chan." He whispered just before falling asleep.

She smiled and fell asleep next to him.

**Sakura's room**

Sakura was on her bed crying her eyes out over Naruto.

'Naruto-kun I'm so sorry!' She screamed in her mind.

**"Why are you sorry it's Tsunade-shisou's fault for even suggesting that you go with him!"** Inner Sakura said.

'No it's my fault for going this could've all been avoided!' She replied.

The conversation would've kept going except Sakura suddenly felt kind of quesy she rushed to bathroom just in time before she emptied the contents of her stomach.

'That's weird why would I puke I haven't eaten anything unless?!' She thought.

Sakura quickly stood up and with a simple medical jutsu Tsunade had shown her she placed her hands over her stomach.

"No it can't be this can't be happening!" She yelled as she found out that she was indeed pregnant and it was a safe bet that it was Naruto's.

Sakura's mother burst in the door worried about her daughter.

"Sakura honey what's wrong?!" said as she came into the bathroom.

"OH! Kaa-san it's horrible!" Sakura cried as she threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Sakura what's horrible?" She asked.

"I'm pr-pregnant!" Sakura said.

"What how? When? Who?!" She said.

"Probably about a month ago with Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Well I'd be lying if I said that I'm happy. But I know who you feel towards Naruto so if I were you I'd be happy." She said.

"I can't be happy kaa-san because Naruto-kun hates me." Sakura said.

Unsure on what to do she just held her daughter until she fell asleep.

'I'm sorry Sakura.' She thought as she placed her daughter in bed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what's gonna happen now? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**-Raidori**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay lets get chapter 7 goin**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

It's been three months since Sakura was discovered and Naruto and Saiyuko had slept together. At the moment Naruto was with Orochimaru doing their daily training and Naruto wasn't letting up. Since that day Naruto had completely set his mind on Orochimaru's training and soon had gotten more poweful than ever.

'Naruto-kun has gotten too poweful. He could overthrow me if he had half a mind to! I must fix this before it get's out of hand.' Orochimaru thought as he blocked Naruto's sword.

**In Sakura's room**

She was sitting on her bed thinking about Naruto when suddenly Ino came into her room with a smile on her face.

"Hi *sniff* Ino." Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura. I know that you're hurting but you need to get outside it isn't healthy to stay inside all day." Ino said.

"I don't know Ino." Sakura said.

"Oh come on! You're the hottest kunoichi in Konoha well other than me that is." Ino said.

"Well even if that is true, what kind of guy is going to want me? I'm damaged goods." Sakura said.

"And besides I still have strong feelings for Naruto-kun." She said again.

"Well then I'm not sure what to do because obviously so much time with Naruto has changed you Sakura." Ino said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Look at yourself Sakura! You're just like Naruto when we were kids. You want someone to help you and when they do you think of something to make them go away." Ino explained.

"I'm sorry Ino maybe you're right we should go out somewhere and who knows maybe I will meet someone." Sakura said.

"That's the spirit!" Ino smiled.

Sakura got off her bed and walked out her door to where ever Ino was taking her.

**With Orochimaru and Naruto**

'Okay enough of this it's time for you to die Naruto-kun.' Orochimaru thought coldly.

Orochimaru vanished then sliced at Naruto's back then vanished again and slashed his side. He repeated this until Naruto had many large gashes in him then Orochimaru rushed him and stabbed him in the middle of his stomach and kicked him off his blade. Orochimaru did a simple wind jutsu and picked Naruto up off the ground and held him 6 feet in the air.

"Kukukuku I'm sorry Naruto-kun but it seems you've out lived your purpose." Orochimaru said.

"You never planned to destroy Konohagakure!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Not with you no. I simply used you." Orochimaru said as he threw Naruto back.

Naruto slided across the ground until he almost fell of a cliff into the sea only hanging there with one hand.

"Without me........you'll never succeed." Naruto said.

Orochimaru didn't give another word only kicked Naruto off the cliff and into the raging sea. He watched as Naruto fell and hit the cliff many times on his way down breaking bones as he collided with the side of the wall. Satisfied he left back in the direction of his base and back to his planning on how to destroy Konohagakure. As he walked closer to the base he saw Saiyuko standing there waiting for Naruto.

"Orochimaru-sama where's Naruto-kun?" She asked the sannin.

"It would seem that Naruto-kun thought that I had out lived my purpose and tried to kill me." The sannin lied.

"What?!" Saiyuko asked shocked.

"I'm sorry Saiyuko-chan but I did what I had to." Orochimaru said as he walked in the base.

"Naruto-kun." Saiyuko whispered to herself as she stood there crying.

**With Naruto(under the water)**

'Damn I'm dying aren't I?' He questioned himself.

**"Yeah I think you are kit."** The Kyuubi said.

'Heh I knew I had pushed my luck a little too far.' Naruto thought as he smiled.

**"You might be ready to die but I'm not."** Kyuubi said as he began healing Naruto.

Kyuubi did as best as he could but for some reason any wound inflicted by Orochimaru's Kusanagi never seemed to heal as fast as his other wounds.

**"Grr I've done my best the rest is up to you."** Kyuubi said as he went back into the confines of Naruto's mind.

The current dragged and pulled Naruto this way and that he tried to fight against it but it was too strong, it finally made Naruto lose conciousness. He drifted at sea for a total of two days until he washed up on a beach in who knows where.

"Nageyari come and see this." A voice said.

"What is it Mizu-chan?" Asked a second voice.

"Look this boy just washed up he doesn't look so good I mean his shirt's destroyed and so are his gloves." The person now known as Mizu said.

"Hey you're right c'mon let's get him back to our house and maybe we can help the poor boy out." The man now known as Nageyari said.

Naruto was lifted up by two pairs of arms and carried off to where ever they lived.

**1 Day Later**

Naruto was currently lying down on his back with bandages covering his neck and torso as well as his hands. Naruto began to stir and opened his eyes to find himself in an old hut with an elderly couple sitting next to him talking that is until the woman of the two noticed he was awake.

"Nageyari look he's awake!" She said.

"Oh good you were starting to worry us wasn't Mizu." Nageyari said.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're in a safe place now you're in the ringo village." Mizu said.

"I'm in the apple village?" Naruto asked.

"Yep you sure are young man and your name is uh?" Nageyari said.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." He said.(Yes in here Naruto knows of his heritage.)

"It's good to meet you Naruto I'm Mizu and this is my husband Nageyari." Mizu explained.

"It's nice to meet you too, why am I covered in bandages?" Naruto asked.

"We found you washed up on the beach and you were riddled with gashes so we took you back here so you could get better." Mizu smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

'Such selfless people to help me of all people.' Naruto said in his mind.

**"Well they have no idea who you are so it's only natural that they help a fellow human."** Kyuubi said.

'Yeah I guess that's true.' Naruto thought.

"So what happened to you Naruto?" Nageyari asked.

"I was training with Orochi- I mean I was attacked by something and I guess I fell off the cliff." Naruto made up.

"Oh well at least you're alive right." Nageyari said.

Naruto nodded and tried to go back to sleep but his mind kept going back to Sakura and for the next three hours he just lied there and thougth about her.

'I'm sorry Sakura-chan.' He thought before he fell asleep.

**Back with Sakura**

Three days had passed since Sakura and Ino went out and she was happy she had met a boy named Kaji and he was the spitting image of Naruto only without the three whisker marks.  
They had really hit it off and he was even cool with her being pregnant, tonight they had a date at Ichiraku's ramen eventhough she wasn't looking forward to the date spot but she was stoked about seeing Kaji again.

'I'm so excited I wonder what Naru- I mean Kaji would like?' Sakura asked herself.

**"I can't believe you!"** IS yelled at her.

'What are you talking about?' Sakura asked her inner.

**"The only reason you're going out with Kaji is because he looks almost exactly like Naruto-kun!!"** IS yelled again.

'That's completely-

**"True!! It's completely true and you know it!!"** She yelled.

'Oh shut up it's none of your buisness!' Sakura yelled at her inner.

**"Like hell it's none of my buisness! I'm you ya' know!"** IS yelled.

'Oh what ever you don't know what you're talking about!' Sakura said.

**"You know this really isn't good."** IS said.

'What's not good?' Sakura asked.

**"That you're arguing with yourself....and losing."** IS said.

Sakura had decided she had enough and cut the conversation short then continued with getting ready for her date. About and hour later she was ready and just in time too as Kaji knocked on her door. She rushed down and swung the door open to see Kaji there smiling.

"Hi Kaji-kun." Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura-chan you ready?" Kaji asked.

"Yep let's go." Sakura said as she walked out the door.

While they walked Sakura couldn't help but notice a lot of the areas team 7 used to hang out at. When they got there they both placed their orders and talked while they waited.

"So Kaji-kun what made you decide to take me here?" Sakura asked.

"Well I used to see you sit here with that other kid with blonde hair some time ago and I thought what the hell." Kaji said.

"Oh I see." Sakura said as she turned away from Kaji.

'So he only brought me here because he saw me here with Naruto-kun.' Saura thought.

After that they ate their food in silence and Sakura walked home alone eventhough Kaji had offered to walk her home she declined.

'Okay so fine you were right I only dated him because he looks like Naruto-kun happy?' She asked her inner.

**"Why would I be happy when you're sad? I'm you so since you love Naruto-kun so do I get it?"** IS asked.

'Yeah I guess so oh well looks like I'm going to be single for quite some time.' Sakura thought as she opened the door to her room.

She got out of her date clothes and into her pajamas a pair of black sweats and a very large t-shirt that used to belong to Naruto. She curled up on her bed and went to sleep.

**Time Skip(again?!) Three Months**

Naruto was able to train without having Nageyari or Mizu watching him. Currently he was standing on the sea's surface without a shirt waiting for a wave to come towards him.

"Hmmm. Hoooo." Naruto breathed in and out.

A wave of 20 feet came at him.

"Okay split the wave with nothing but you're chakra Naruto, you can do this." He told himself.

He took four steps then kicked at the wave while concentrating chakra to his foot. The chakra exploded from his foot and split the wave in two.

"That was great Naruto-oniisan!" Yelled a little girl.

Naruto looked to the shore and saw the youngest girl in the village Yuki holding his sword in it's sheath.

"Hey Yuki what're you doing here and with my sword?" Naruto yelled to the shore.

"I know that you come here to train and I wanted to watch." Yuki yelled back.

"Okay but why do you have my sword?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

"Well I want to see you use it." Yuki said.

Naruto smiled since his time here Yuki had visted him ever since she learned he was there and soon she was always by his side. Naruto took his sword from her and took it out of it's sheath and held it up to the light. He admired that out of everything he put it through it never dulled or cracked.

'I guess that old blacksmith wasn't just blowing smoke when he said it would be perfect no matter what happened to it.' Naruto thought.

"C'mon oniisan show me some cool moves!" Yuki said as she pulled on his pant leg.

"Alright settle down spaz." Naruto said as he walked back onto the sea.

He gripped his sword with both hands and pointed it out infront of him, he closed his eyes and slashed to his side. He let go of the sword with his left hand and still held it with his right then he jumped in the air and swung quickly then he landed on the water's surface without causing a splash. He stood up and looked back to the shore and smiled. He walked back to the shore and put his sword back in it's sheath. Naruto walked back to the village with Yuki riding on his shoulders and giggling. Naruto dropped her off at her house then walked back to Nageyari's and Mizu's.

"Ah Naruto just in time my boy." Nageyari said as he got up.

"What's up Nageyari-san?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's been three months now and Mizu and I think that since you've made a full recovery well almost full. We've decided it's time you were on your own once again." Nageyari said.

"Heh are you sure you can still get along without me?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'll just have to get stronger won't I?" Nageyari smiled.

"OH! Nageyari-kun did you tell him yet?" Mizu said as she walked in with a bundle of clothes.

"Yep I just told him Mizu-chan." Nageyari said.

"Well don't worry Naruto-kun I wouldn't let you leave with out some fresh clothes." Mizu said.

She handed him the bundle she was carrying and he let it unfold in his hands he held a black sleeveless gi with a white under shirt that was also sleeveless, a white obi and finally a pair of black hakama pants.(Picture a soulreaper's outfit only sleeveless.)

"Whoa this is...you didn't have to...thank you." Naruto said.

"It was no trouble but if I'm right that sweet little Yuki has got a couple of gifts for you too." Mizu said.

Naruto went to the back room and changed into his new clothes. He back out and to Mizu's delight they fit him perfectly they were a little baggy but that was to be expected then he put his sword across his back with the hilt sticking out the space between his right shoulder and neck. He thanked them both and went to Yuki's to see what she had for him.

"Naruto-oniisan!" Yuki said as she burst through the door with something folded in her arms and a circle ontop of the folded object.

"Hey Yuki what cha got there?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing just close your eyes Naruto-oniisan." Yuki said.

"Uh okay." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Naruto felt something slip on his right wrist and something that felt like cloth in his left hand. When he opened his eyes he saw that Yuki had placed a bracelet with 12 beads on it and every third bead was black. In his left hand he found a cloak.

"What's all this Yuki?" Naruto asked.

"Well since you won't be coming back I thought I should give you something to remember the village." Yuki said.

"Oh come here." Naruto said with his arms outstretched.

Yuki ran into his arms and gave him a hug.

"I promise I'll come back to visit." Naruto told her.

"Promise?" Yuki asked.

"Promise." Naruto told her.

"When?" Yuki asked.

"I've got something to take care of but once that's done I'll come right back. It might take a year or two but I promise I'll come back berfore anything else." Naruto told her.

"Okay Naruto-oniisan see you soon." Yuki said as she stepped back from the hug.

Naruto walked out of the village waving goodbye to Yuki and her waving back. He was three miles way from the village when he noticed that a lot of the area seemed to look very familiar.

'I think I'm near Konoha.' Naruto thought to himself.

Needing convincing he walked faster but soon it began to rain so he put on his cloak pleased to find it had a hood. He kept walking and soon enough he was staring at the giant gate of Konohagakure.

"No way." Naruto said aloud.

"Hey you under the cloak state you buisness here in Konoha!" Yelled a voice.

"Hm?" Naruto looked over at the voice and found Kiba standing there next to his giant dog Akamaru.

"Kiba is that you?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know my name?" Kiba asked back.

Naruto removed his hood so Kiba could see who it was he was talking to.

"Naruto?" Kiba said not believing it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Heh looks like I'm coming home." Naruto said.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes I know corny ending line but hey it makes sense.**

**anyway stay tuned for the next chapter**

**-Raidori**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto's back what's gonna happen now?**

**well lets find out.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

At the moment Naruto was sitting in a chair with Sakura standing infront of him.

"I don't get it Naruto-kun why would Orochimaru have you attack all of those targets if he was just going to throw you away?" She asked.

"To sell the deception! Money, ninja lives they're all meaningless to Orochimaru he needed me to take out his enemies and I did.....exactly what he wanted." Naruto said.

"Well that's true Naruto-kun but now you're back where you belong and now you can make Orochimaru pay right?" She said as she got closer to Naruto.

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Heh still can't believe that I was instantly questioned once I set foot in the village." Naruto said.

It was true the minute he stepped in the village he was surrouned by ANBU who took him to Ibiki.

Flashback

_"Are you serving Orochimaru?" Ibiki questioned._

_"No." Naruto said._

_"Why are you here?" He asked again._

_"I wondered here." Naruto said._

_"Enough of this Ibiki! I've had Inoichi reading his thoughts and everything he said has been true." Tsunade said._

_"Fine." Ibiki said as he left the room._

_"Sorry about that Naruto." Tsunade said as she undid the cuffs that held him to the chair._

_"It's okay Tsunade-sama." Naruto said._

_"Would you like to see Sakura?" Tsunade asked._

_"Yes please." Naruto responded._

_Tsunade smiled and left the room and soon Sakura came into the room._

_"Hi Naruto-ku- oh that's right you don't want me calling you that." Sakura said._

_"No please call me Naruto-kun again Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he looked at her._

_She smiled and they began talking._

Flashback over

"So Sakura-chan how much longer until we become parents?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm I think in about two more months Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"That's good to know Sakura-chan so I've got two months to get ready to become a dad just great." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and helped him from the chair then they began to walk back to her house.

"So um Naruto-kun where'd you get that bracelet?" Sakura asked.

"From Yuki." Naruto said.

"Who's Yuki?" Sakura asked with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan she's too young for me and besides she sees me as an older brother." Naruto explained.

"Oh okay then." Sakura said.

Once they got to Sakura's house they saw her mother sitting on he couch waiting for them.

"Hi Kaa-san." Sakura said as she walked closer to her mom.

"Hello Sakura oh and Naruto how nice." The older Haruno said.

"Um listen Kaa-san I know that we're pretty young but um I'm moving in with Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hmm I knew this day was coming well the least I can do is give you some money just in case." Mrs. Haruno said as she went to the kitchen.

She came back with a jar filled with money.

"Here you go honey." Haruno said as she handed the jar to Sakura.

"But we can't accept this can we Naruto-kun?" Sakura said.

"It's true Haruno-san we can't take this it's just not right." Naruto said.

"Well that is unfortunate but oh well." The older Haruno said.

Sakura smiled and gave the jar back then took Naruto's hand and led him up to her room.

**At Orochimaru's Base**

"Hmmmm now with Naruto gone I wonder if it would be wise to attack Konoha?" Orochimaru asked himself.

"With that village he took it would be easy to attack from there but the question is what would happen if my attack didn't work?" He said aloud again.

"Well nothing ventured nothing gained." He said and stood up.

"Kabuto." He said.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"Go get me the newly created sound five oh and Saiyuko as well." Orochimaru said.

"Right away." Kabuto said as he walked out of the room.

5 minutes later 6 sound nin were standing infront of Orochimaru.

"Okay we're going to attempt to destroy Konoha and we're going to use the village Naruto took over for a striking point." Orochimaru explained.

"Orochimaru-sama when do we move out?" Asked a boy with red hair.

"We'll move out in three hours." Orochimaru said.

"But why so early Orochimaru-sama?" Asked a girl with white hair.

"Because Asuka the faster we're there the less chance Konoha will notice." Orochimaru explained.

The ninja bowed and left leaving Orochimaru and Kabuto alone.

"Orochimaru-sama are you sure it's a good idea to bring Saiyuko along?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes it's fine. Why do you ask?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well we all know how she felt about Naruto what if she's to distracted to fight?" Kabuto asked.

"That's a risk we'll have to take won't we?" Orochimaru said.

**Back at Sakura's house**

"Well I think that's everything Naruto-kun." Sakura said while she handed him a pillow.

"Great can we get going now? This things really heavy." Naruto said as he struggled to lift her bed.

"And besides why do we need this? We're going to share a bed aren't we?" Naruto said.

"Well yes but the bed you want is too small for my liking and besides this bed has lots of room for well you know." Sakura said.

Naruto just sighed and began to walk down the stairs being careful not to trip over the bed. They got down to the floor then gave Mrs. Haruno one last hug goodbye. They exited the house and began to walk to their new apartment. 10 minutes later they were there and already had almost everything where they wanted it.

"Naruto-kun this place needs some extra things here and there." Sakura said.

"Yeah you're right but can that wait until tomorrow I'm so tired." Naruto said as he flopped face first on the bed.

Sakura giggled and was happy that she had the old Naruto back, the Naruto from when they were kids.

"It's good to have you back Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she crawled in bed next to him.

"It's good to be back Sakura-chan." He said.

They both smiled and went to sleep.

**With Orochimaru**

At the moment Orochimaru and the newly created sound ninja 5 plus Saiyuko were running to the village Naruto had taken for Orochimaru. The order they were in went as follows: leading the group was Orochimaru behind behind him and to his right was Nagamasa a boy with red hair and red eyes he wore a basic sound ninja garb and he wielded two hook swords. To Oro's left was Rahm a boy with black hair with a gold streak in it, he had gold eyes. He had on black pants and a gold shirt(yeah he likes the color gold.) He held in his hand a 5 foot serrated spear. A girl was behind him her name was Asuka she had white hair and yellow eyes she wore a teal shirt with a raven on it and gray pants that had black feathers running up the pant legs. She fought with two bladed tonfas. To her right was Koneko the only other girl of the sound ninja 5 she had marooned colored hair and green eyes. She had on a black shirt and red pants she used a basic bo staff. Finally bringing up the rear with Saiyuko was Yoshitsune a boy with black hair and red eyes. He wore a black kung-fu gi with a black head band along with black kung-fu gloves. He used a crimson katana that was 5 and a half feet in overall length the same size as Naruto's.

"Um excuse me Orochimaru-sama?" Asked Yoshitsune.

"Yes Yoshitsune?" Orochimaru asked.

"Do you really expect us to destroy Konoha alone?" He asked.

"No I don't but you see I've still got sound nin in Konoha and once we give the signal they'll attack just like at the chunin exams." Orochimaru explained.

"But what if we're repelled like at the chunin exams?" Yoshitsune asked.

"Hmph this time all the ninjas are within Konoha's walls they don't have to worry about breaking in." Orochimaru said.

"Oh well then that makes it much eaiser doesn't it." Nagamasa said.

"Yes yes it does Nagamasa." Orochimaru said.

They continued their run to the village in silence. Once they got there they all took their own building to stay in until tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

Orochimaru had all his ninja out in the middle of the village as they prepared to strike.

"Alright now listen when we're in the village I want all of the sound ninja 5 to stay together and take down anyone who is an obvious threat to our plan understood?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama but when will our allies in the village know when the attack has begun?" Rahm asked.

"I will go to the center of the village and let off a gaint explosion which will trigger the actual attack." Orochimaru said.

The ninja nodded and began check their equipment one more time and once they were sure that they had everything to attack Konoha they began to run towards the large shinobi village.

**With Naruto and Sakura**

Naruto and Sakura were walking hand in hand while he had his sword on his waist, Naruto carried three bags of this and that. As they were walking Naruto felt something, something ominous.

'What the fuck is that?!' Naruto questioned.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she looked towards the middle of the village.

Naruto turned around and saw a large explosion.

'What the hell's going on?!' He screamed in his mind.

"How did we not hear that?" Sakura asked.

"Simple while you two were being all lovey dovey you failed to notice that you walked straight into a barrier, a barrier specifically designed for you Naruto." A figure in the trees said.

Naruto looked up and saw the one figure soon joined by 5 more.

"No way." Naruto said.

"Way." The figure said.

"Yoshitsune." Naruto growled.

"Well I must say it's good to see you Naruto I mean after all Orochimaru-sama said you were dead." Yoshitsune said.

"Sakura get out of here." Naruto told her as he drew his sword.

"What?" She said.

"Get out of here find Tsunade and stay with her please." Naruto said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Okay Naruto-kun." She said as she began to run as fast as she could in her state.

Sakura was blocked by a girl with black hair and orange eyes.

"You're not going anywhere. You little wench!!!" Saiyuko said as she rushed Sakura with a dagger in her hand.

Naruto heard a painful cry and turned to see Sakura with a dagger lodged in her stomach.

"Sakura!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran to her.

"Why would you do this Saiyuko?" Naruto whispered.

Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled out the kunai then made a shadow clone to have Sakura rushed to Tsunade or the hospital which ever came into his line of vision first. Naruto pointed his sword at Saiyuko and with his oni Sharingan activated issued a verbal threat.

"I'm going to kill you now." He said coldly.

Unfortunately for his enemies they had brought back the Naruto that Orochimaru had created. True to his word in the blink of an eye he decapitated Saiyuko.

"And to think I slept with you." Naruto said.

"Rahm deal with him." Yoshitsune ordered.

Rahm jumped down from his branch and spinned his spear(show off.) then pointed it straight at Naruto. Naruto simply let out something that sounded like "Hmph" then pointed his sword at Rahm. Their stances perfect, both waiting for one to make one small twitch the smallest invoulantary muscle spasm. Their eyes locked then they vanished and reappeared in the air their blades clashing.

"You're stronger then I remember Rahm." Naruto said.

"As are you." Rahm said.

They let go of their lock and floated back down to the earth, once their feet touched the ground they were at it again. Rahm was jabbing at Naruto faster than the normal eye could follow but Naruto's oni Sharingan could and he didn't even get close to hitting him. Naruto slashed down and Rahm attempted to block only to have the shaft of his spear be split in two and the sword sliced down his forehead to his pelvis. Naruto kicked him with a roundhouse that sent him flying then he jumped up above him.

"Chidori." Naruto said calmly.

Lightning crackled in his hand then he thrust it into Rahm's heart. They stayed in the air until Naruto kicked him off of his hand.

"Rahm!!" Yelled Asuka then rushed at Naruto.

"Asuka no!" Nagamasa said as he jumped after her.

Asuka took out her tonfas and attacked Naruto, she slashed only to have Naruto's sword block her. Determined she activated her curse mark and the markings spread like a lightning bolt.  
Naruto smirked then used the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Go ahead use that curse mark until it kills you but you'll never be strong enough to hurt me." He said.

Asuka gritted her teeth and made her seal go to level 2 and was able to make Naruto go back an inch. She slid one tonfa away and turned in around then punched at Naruto. He grabbed the blade with his index finger and thumb and snapped it in two.

'How is that even possible?!' Asuka screamed in her head.

"You should've gone to the same blacksmith I did." Naruto told her as he swung at her.

His sword would've connected if not for Nagamasa. He hooked his swords together and used them like a chain to block Naruto's attack. Nagamasa un-hooked his swords and faced Naruto.

"Don't fool yourself Nagamasa you know you could never keep up with me." Naruto said.

"True but that was before I was fighting for something." Nagamasa said.

"Oh so now you've got a reason to fight?" Naruto said.

"Yes to make sure that no harm comes to Asuka." Nagamasa said.

"How sweet. Well I guess you'll die protecting her won't you?" Naruto said.

They struck at eachother but Nagamasa used the curve in his sword to toss Naruto's away then slashed at him. Naruto dodged and blocked as best he could without getting wounded.

"Enough of this." Naruto said as he began handsigns.

Nagamasa struck down at Naruto only to be met with a large fireball to his face.

"Hmph even when he tried to protect Asuka he's still weak." Naruto said.

Koneko couldn't take it anymore and ran away from the battle only to have a kunai lodged in the back of her head thrown by Yoshitsune.

"Coward." He said as he jumped down from the tree to face Naruto.

He walked up to Asuka and killed her by breaking her neck with a kick all without ever taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"I've been waiting for this Naruto." He said.

"As have I Yoshitsune." Naruto said.

They touched swords and stood there waiting for the proper time to stirke.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well alright then I didn't think I'd kill the sound 5 the way I did when I was typing this**

**well stay tuned for the next chapter**

**-Raidori**


	9. AN

**Well sorry my readers but thanks to a review I'm done writing this for a while a long while.**

**If you still want to read my stories then be prepared for a new story coming out soon.**

**-Raidori**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the tantrum I threw but now I'm back and ready to continue where I left off. Uh.... where did I leave off? Oh wait! Now I remember**

**okay let's get started.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Naruto and Yoshitsune looked at one another waiting for eachother to make a move, a leaf fell from a tree and touched the ground then they vanished. Their swords met in mid-air while their faces were both locked in a scowl.

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" Yoshitsune asked.

"I should have known that Orochimaru was plotting to kill me!" Naruto said.

"What're you talking about?" Questioned Yoshitsune.

"Hmph it doesn't matter." Naruto said as he pushed both his and Yoshitsune's blades out of their hands.

They jumped from one another and fell into their fighting stances.

"Face it Yoshitsune you could never beat me when it came to taijutsu." Naruto said.

"True but I've grown stronger since the last time we fought." Yoshitsune said.

"Hmph." Naruto grunted and rushed him.

Naruto attacked with a devastating right hook knocking Yoshitsune on the ground where he sweeped Naruto's feet out from under him. Naruto caught himself and did a double handed backflip.

"Heh not bad." He said.

Yoshitsune didn't say anything only got back on his feet then got back into his wushu boxing stance. Naruto dropped back into his relaxed style, then they charged eachother again.  
They swung at one another and caught eachother's fist in thier free hand, their faces twisted in strain as they tried to hold off their opponent.

'Damn he wasn't kidding. He really has grown stronger.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto tightened his grip on Yoshitsune's fist and turned the tables as Yoshitsune's strength gave in for a moment where Naruto was able to get a grip on the hand that held his fist. He began to spin around while holding Yoshitsune and soon they had reached a dizzing speed then Naruto let go and sent Yoshitsune flying. He hit a tree hard due to being thrown by Naruto.

'Damn! That hurt.' He thought as he got to his feet.

He stood at his full height put soon had a crimson sword pressed to his neck.

"How interesting to die by your own blade." Naruto said.

"I don't think so." Yoshitsune said.

He kicked the blade out of Naruto's hand then gave him a roundhouse to the face which sent him skidding across the dirt. Yoshitsune caught his sword as it began to come back down to earth then pointed it at Naruto.

'I've got one chance to kill him I better make sure I don't miss.' Yoshitsune thought as he began to pump his chakra into his sword.

Naruto looked at Yoshitsune and was scared he knew that technique all to well.

'Dammit! I knew that was a bad idea to show him how to use the Blink slash.' Naruto thought.

The Blink slash is the most powerful move Naruto has. As it's name implies it happens in the blink of an eye, it is meant to inflict an instant death blow to the enemy it's impossible to even dodge but it is however to block the attack.

'Damn where's my sword?' Naruto thought as he looked left and right.

**"Kit don't you remember? That old blacksmith told you that if you ever needed your sword all you had to do was summon it with your mind!"** Kyuubi yelled at him.

'I don't belive it but hell I'll try anything once.' Naruto thought as he began to concentrate.

A black oblivion formed around his hand then out of it came his sword.

'No way!' Naruto thought amazed.

**"Pay attention idiot he's going to attack!"** Kyuubi yelled at him.

'Right.' Naruto replied as he stood up.

He placed his sword out infront of him and waited with his eyes open watching every move that Yoshitsune made. Yoshitsune vanished and appeared behind Naruto but he was ready and moved his sword behind him and blocked the the guaranteed death blow. He flipped so he could face Yoshitsune and smirked at him.

"That was a good try Yoshitsune." Naruto said as sweat dripped from his face.

"Yeah but not good enough." He said as sweat dripped off his face aswell.

"This has been fun but it's time to end this." Naruto said.

"Right you are Naruto." His enemy said.

They jumped back from eachother, Naruto threw his sword at Yoshitsune who caught it in his left hand. He looked back at Naruto and saw him charging up electricity in his right hand. It made an odd chirping noise, Naruto looked up and had a smirk on his lips then rushed Yoshitsune. He put the swords infront him in an X in attempt to block Naruto only to see him vanish and reappear to his right. Yoshitsune wasn't fast enough to move the swords but was surprised to see Naruto vanish again.

'What's he playing at?' He thought.

Naruto repeated this process of vanishing and reappearing for 40 more seconds then it looked like he stopped as he rushed Yoshitsune from behind. He came closer than he did before but vanished again and then rushed Yoshitsune from the front where he forced his lightning charged hand through his chest. Yoshitsune coughed up blood as Naruto held his hand there.

"That was a good fight Yoshitsune." Naruto said as he removed his hand.

Yoshitsune fell to the ground hard and coughed up more blood.

"*cough* Thanks Naruto, when did you think up that move?" He asked.

"Heh just now actually." Naruto said.

"Typical Naruto to think of a new technique on the spot." He coughed out.

Naruto watched as the life drained out of him and once he was sure Yoshitsune was dead he bent down and picked up both his and Yoshitsune's swords.

"Yoshitsune I'll use your sword to strike the final blow to Orochimaru that I swear." Naruto said as he jumped off leaving the boy who he at least considered a good friend behind.

**With Tsunade and Sakura**

"You know you're lucky Sakura if Naruto's clone didn't get here when he did you may have died from blood loss." Tsunade said.

"I know but, neither him nor I were fast enough to save our child." Sakura cried.

"I know that it hurts but think at it this way now you and Naruto can try again." Tsunade said.

"Yeah I guess so." Sakura said.

'Naruto you better survive.' Tsunade thought.

"Okay I'm going to go see what I can do to help the village are you going to be okay Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll be fine Tsunade-shisou." She said.

Tsunade nodded and left to the middle of the village to see what she could do to help.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was jumping through Konoha's many trees in search of Orochimaru and on his way he sliced down many sound nin some of which he knew. When he got to the village center he had a front row seat to the most horrific scene he had ever seen. Villagers being slaughtered one by one and mothers trying to protect their children only to have both of them die. Naruto's entire body shook as he watched the horrific scene until he couldn't take it anymore, he let out a wrath filled roar then attacked.

"Get away from them!" Naruto yelled as he struck down yet another sound nin.

He wielded both swords with the skill of a master his rage fueling his strength. He decapitated one sound nin and stabbed another one through the brain. He impaled another through the chest and used Yoshitsune's sword to sever the ninja's torso from his legs. In a matter of minutes he had killed all the sound nin that were in the area.

"Who else wants some?!" He yelled to the sky.

He stood there panting as the children and survivors of the sound attack watched him with tears of fear in their eyes. Naruto's bracelet's string broke and fell to the ground.

'What the?' He questioned.

**With Kabuto**

Kabuto just finished killing off the last elderly couple in the Ringo village.

'Why did Orochimaru-sama want me to attack this village? It's too far from Konoha for anyone to help. Huh, maybe it's because he didn't want any place for the Konoha nin to go?' Kabuto thought to himself.

He shrugged it off and went on his way out of the village but not before setting it on fire.

**With Naruto**

'What's going on?! Did something happen to Yuki?!' He screamed in his head.

He would've continued to question if it wasn't for a certin snake sannin coming right for him with his Kusanagi pointed right at him. Naruto backflipped out of the way then faced the snake bastard.

"Oh Naruto-kun, it's great to see you still alive." Orochimaru said.

"Bite me Orochimaru-teme." Naruto said.

"Oh but I've already done that." Orochimaru said.

"Fine then just come and get some." Naruto said.

"Gladly." He said then rushed him.

Naruto slashed infront of him just in time to stop Orochimaru's attack, he removed one of his swords from the clash then swung at Orochimaru just to meet with a clone. Orochimaru came at him from behind but Naruto jumped and as Orochimaru was directly under him he rushed at him from above. Orochimaru spun out of the way and faced Naruto.

"Well that was well played Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said.

"You damn snake! You knew I was alive didn't you?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did." Orochimaru said.

"How?" He asked.

"I have spies everywhere Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said.

"Then what did you do to Yuki?!" Naruto screamed at him.

"Me? Why I didn't do anything.....Kabuto on the other hand." Orochimaru said.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he rushed Orochimaru again.

"You bastard!"

Orochimaru smirked and once Naruto was close enough drove his sword through his chest near his shoulder.

"You never could control your emotions Naruto-kun, and now it's become your downfall." He said as he slid his sword up slicing through Naruto's skin.

He removed his blade and blood splashed over the ground. Naruto fell to the ground and coughed up a decent amount of blood.

"You son of a-

Orochimaru kicked him in the face sending him into a nearby building.

"Now now no need for those kind of words Naruto-kun." He said.

Naruto stood up and his body trembled his left leg and right arm in bad shape.

"Orochimaru I will kill you!" He yelled at him.

"You're welcome to try." Orochimaru said as he waved a hand.

Naruto ran as best as he could in his state and picked up Yoshitsune's sword.

'Damn, in the shape I'm in this may kill me.' Naruto thought.

Naruto charged up chakra in his feet and his hands then vanished. Naruto appeared behind Orochimaru and sliced at his neck, he connected. As the limp body of Orochimaru hit the ground it poofed out of existence.

'What?!' Naruto mentally shouted.

"Kukukuku, that was a nice try Naruto-kun it took all of my chakra not to die from that and unfortunately now I have to withdraw. Congratulations you have once again thwarted my plans at destroying Konohagakure but don't worry I'll be back." Orochimaru said as he melted into the ground.

Naruto looked at where the body of Orochimaru used to be then his vision went black and he fell to the ground unconcious. Many villagers gathered around him.

"Is he okay mommy?" Asked a little girl.

"I don't know dear." The mother replied.

"Everyone move!" A worried Kakashi yelled.

The villagers backed up as Kakashi got close enough to Naruto to check his vital signs.

"Whew, he's okay just unconcious." Kakashi said.

Kakashi picked him up off the ground and dashed off to the hospital. As he ran through the village he noticed that all the sound nin had ran off.

'Naruto what did you do to make every sound nin retreat?' Kakashi asked himself.

When he got to the hospital he found Shizune standing at the front desk asking where her next paitent was.

"Shizune you have to check on Naruto." Kakashi said as he got to her.

"Oh my lord what happened to him?!" She asked.

"I'm not completely sure all I know is that he almost killed Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

"Okay well lets get him up to a room." She said.

Kakashi nodded and followed her to the nearest empty room.

"Well is he okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes he's fine just some cuts here and there. All he needs is a good rest and he'll as good as new." Shizune said.

"Now c'mon he needs his rest let's get out of here." Shizune said as she pushed Kakashi out the door.

"Is Sakura alright? She might want to see him." Kakashi said.

"Hmmm? Well I guess it would be okay after all they are dating." Shizune said as she went to go see Sakura.

Shizune walked through the halls and saw many of the villagers who were injured in the attack.

'Damn that Orochimaru I can't belive that he still had sound ninja in Konoha.' Shizune thought.

When she reached Sakura's room she opened the door and saw Sakura sitting on her hospital bed while hugging her knees to her chest.

"Sakura?" Shizune said.

"Shizune? What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Would you like to go see Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Naruto-kun?! Is he okay?!" Sakura asked as she ran up to Shizune.

"Yes he's fine would you like to go see him?" She asked again.

"Of course!" Sakura said.

Shizune led her to Naruto's room and left the two of them alone.

"Naruto-kun what happened?" She asked aloud.

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched together as he woke up.

"Mmn? Sakura-chan?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah Naruto-kun it's me." She said.

"So you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Is the child okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but the baby didn't make it. I'm so sorry." Sakura cried.

Naruto's eyes went from happiness to pure depression.

"Now I've lost to children huh?" He asked to no one.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not completely true but I think Yuki is dead." He said as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry." Sakura said as she bent down and kissed him.

He lifted his right arm up and pulled her closer as she cupped his cheek and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for three whole minutes.

"Sakura-chan what're we going to do now?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but that can wait until tomorrow for now get some more sleep Naruto-kun I'm not going anywhere don't worry." She said.

Naruto looked in her eyes and smiled before he fell back asleep, Sakura smiled back at him and went to a chair then fell asleep aswell.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know this was short and also this is the last chapter of Love or Fight.**

**but don't worry a true sequel will be coming out soon.**

**-Raidori**


End file.
